Black
by Jenn0509
Summary: Orion Black is not Sirius' father. The handsome Brennan Evans, the boy who dared to love the Black family princess, is. Walburga was not the same person then, she was bright, kind, and wanted out of the pureblood life. As she was forced to succumb to the will of the Dark Lord, Brennan was her rock. They thought they could get out. She didn't, and neither did he. Burga/OC
1. Chapter 1

As promised, I give you the back story of Walburga Black and Brennan Evans. I will say now, this is a companion to The Dark Lords' Pawn, however, it can be read alone just as long as you're okay with mentions of my OC Miranda who, at this time is Walburga's best friend, Tom Riddle's (Voldemort's) twin sister, and being raised by Gellert Grindlewald. That's really all you will need to know, and I just mostly make references to her. However, to be in the loop, you could just go read TDLP. ;)

This story will probably only be like five chapters, and I've already got nearly two completed after this one. So, if you like it, review!

I hope you enjoy!

-Jenn

**_

* * *

_**

**_Black_**

The year was 1940 and Walburga Black was standing on platform 9 & 3/4, giving her mother another brisk hug, "Please write as often as you can, dear. I know you'll be busy, but your father and I will miss you something awful." The teenager shifted uncomfortably, as usual, all eyes were on Irma Black, and the woman didn't even notice.

She smiled at her mother anyway, "I know you will but we'll be home on all of the holidays, and some weekends. Besides, you've got Cygnus with you." Her youngest brother glared at her from next to their father.

Their mother jerked the little boy to her and hugged him to her chest, "Yes, but next year, next year, my little Cygie will be off with you too, and I'll be all alone." The woman, when around her children, seemed totally unaware of her beauty, her long black hair that shone ebony in any light and stunning amber eyes struck every man in her path powerless against her.

Walburga knew though, that whenever she thought her children weren't around, she used her assets to their fullest, and her wand. It was no secret to Walburga that her loving mother was a coldblooded killer. She hadn't been that innocent since she had walked into the family study at age ten to ask for water and had ended up with blood splattered over her nightgown and face. Her brothers might be fooled by their mother's public exterior, but Walburga was not. She wished she was, that she could pretend that her mother was the bright, bubbly, pureblooded woman everyone else saw. It would have made her last few years so much easier.

Walburga forced another smile, "Well, good thing it's not next year then. Isn't that right, Cygnus?" The boy just glared at his sister some more, but she was not cowed. She was nearly sixteen, and the boy was only ten.

Her other brother, Alphard, strolled up next to her, his face flushed from snogging his newest girlfriend, "Burga, we'll be late if we stay here with Mum any longer." He was fifteen, but like his sister, acted a few years older. He kissed his mother on the cheek, ruffled his brother's hair and grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her up onto the train, "By, Mum! Hope you don't miss us! Cyg, thrash Burga's room for me! See you over the Hols!"

"Alphard!" Their mother yelled, "You've left your owl again!"

Irma Black thrust the cage up at her eldest son on the platform, "Thanks, Mum!" He yelled, retreating into the train car, leaving his sister outside.

Walburga stayed on the platform, waving at her parents. "We love you, darlings!" Irma yelled, holding the hands of her husband and youngest son. "Be safe! Watch after your brother!"

"I will, Mum!" She called back as the train jerk into motion. She stood watching until her parents and brother were nothing more than tiny little black dots among the sea of people.

Her father hadn't said a word to her. Walburga was actually rather stunned that he had bothered to come see her off at all. She had expected for him to shun her completely as he had for her last month at home. She had refused a proposal that he would have profited heavily from and robbed her of her freedom.

"Burga, come in, and sit with us!" Shrieked her cousin, Lucretia Black. "Burga!" She whined impatiently, sticking her frizzy head of dark hair out of the train.

"Okay, Lucy, hold onto your knickers, give me just a moment." Walburga snapped before going inside to sit next to her annoying cousin.

The other girl grinned in an animalistic manner, "Oh, Burga, I nearly forgot! Orion sent me with a letter for you!"

Alphard snorted, hearing his cousin's words on his way out of the cabin, but Walburga took the offending paper into her hand, "What could he possibly have written me?" She always played Lucretia's game, but only because of the unspoken agreement that was to make her and the girl's younger brother wed. She had told her father that she wouldn't do it, but he was just as stubborn as she was and had demanded that she have an answer by the end of her final school year. That answer, of course, had to be the one he wanted.

Inside the envelope was a letter detailing the boy's summer, wishing her good luck at school, as if she needed it, and asking her to write him as often as she could. Walburga handed the letter back to her cousin, "Please, Lucy, you must tell him that I'm not interested. I have no want of having him follow me around like a lost puppy next year." She said, opening the door of their compartment, her bags in her hands, "I will see you all later at the feast, I have the sudden urge for solitude. Please, excuse me."

Walburga walked to the back of the train, changing into her robes in the bathroom, and, on her search of the train, found only one compartment not overridden with students. A lone male body was slumped on the right bench, tall and lanky, covered by a leather coat that left only the top of his head exposed, revealing a head of blonde hair, "Excuse me, would you mind if I sat in here?"

The figure made no inclinations of having heard her so she sat down anyway. The boy must have been fast asleep, and if she knew boys well at all, would probably sleep for most of the train ride. She settled into read her book on advanced spell creation with her reading glasses perched on her nose, and found herself waking up hours later, her book closed in her lap and her glasses balanced precariously on the very tip of her nose.

The boy was staring at her, "That must have been a ruddy boring book."

Stunned, Walburga just looked down at her hands, "Um...I suppose it must have been."

He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back at him. He held out a hand, "Brennan, Evans that is. I'm new here, and imagine my surprise when I woke up to someone like you sitting in my car with me."

"Someone like me?" Walburga asked, affronted.

He nodded, "People who are beautiful."

Walburga wasn't going to lie, she knew that most people regarded her as beautiful, but hearing someone like him say it was startling. "Thank you." She said, looking at him again. He was, admittedly, very handsome, strawberry blond hair, a chiseled face and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. "I'm Walburga Black." She said, finally taking his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

He quirked a grin, "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." She blushed, and he loved it, the pink staining her pale cheeks. He looked out the window. "It appears we've arrived. Might I escort you off the train, Lovely Lady?" he said, holding out an arm.

Walburga struggled to not smile, "Yes, I suppose so."

She put her hand in his arm and they walked out of the cabin together.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, I give you the back story of Walburga Black and Brennan Evans. Chapter two! Thank you to Stina Whatever for reviewing, I'm glad you like my writing style still!

This is a companion to The Dark Lords' Pawn, however, it can be read alone just as long as you're okay with mentions of my OC Miranda who, at this time is Walburga's best friend, Tom Riddle's (Voldemort's) twin sister, and being raised by Gellert Grindlewald. That's really all you will need to know, and I just mostly make references to her. However, to be in the loop, you could just go read TDLP. ;)

I hope you enjoy! Review!

-Jenn

**_

* * *

_**

**_Black 2_**

People stared. They always stared at her though. She was the Slytherin Princess, Irma Black's daughter. She had a string of ex-boyfriends a mile long, and they all still wanted to be with her.

Walburga had spent the last school year avoiding them all, and it looked like this year wasn't going to be any different. She just had this last year left, and then she was done. She had every intention of taking her NEWTS early and skipping her seventh year, to escape from another summer with her father.

Tom Riddle stood by the doors of the Great Hall, "Walburga, I've never known you to be late. Who is your new friend?" She couldn't find any words to say to the boy, he was only a fifth year, but he already seemed to lord over everyone.

Brennan had let her hand go after the had reached the top of the stairs, "Brennan Evans, I've come to spend my last school years with you people of Hogwarts. The lovely Walburga here was just showing me the way to the feast. What might your name be, kind sir?" Walburga just stared at Brennan, his theatrics were incredible, and his face held no fear of Tom's stoney expression.

"I am Tom Riddle, a Prefect. You're B. Evans?" The older boy nodded, "Fantastic." Tom said dryly, "I was sent to find you. You must be sorted before the first years. I'm to take you to Headmaster Dippet's office. Please follow me and let Miss Black get to her friends, I'm sure they are missing her presence." Tom Riddle was the one person Walburga sought to avoid at all costs so she just nodded her head in acceptance and ducked into the hall behind a terrified third year.

"Goodbye, Miss Walburga!" She heard Brennan yell.

She found Lucy and the others sitting at the Slytherin table and slide next to her dowdy, unfortunate roommate, "Hello, Elizabeth."

The other girl looked stunned that she had spoken to her, "Um...hello Walburga. I-i didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I figured we should get to know each other, we are roommates after all." Walburga was scared to death of Riddle, every time he looked at her, she swore he could see straight through to her soul, see her biggest secret. She was hiding his twin sister from him, everyday.

She pulled Miranda's letter out of her pocket. The younger girl had written her a letter for the start of the last few terms, to be opened only once she had arrived to school. Sometimes they were funny little twittery conversation and other times, they were solemnly phrased eloquent goodbyes. The newest letter favored the former and read:

_Burga,_

_I miss you terribly already. Things are going to be so dull at home now. I would ask to visit you at school, but I know Papa would never allow such an outing._

_I hope your school year is better than mine, I have a feeling Claudius is going to kill me. I've never met such a serious house elf, he makes Kreacher look downright jovial. Nevertheless, I'll at least have my visits to Olivander's to pass the time while you're away._

_You'd better get a boyfriend this year so I can live vicariously through you. Papa says I'm too young for one, but I think that, as usual, he's just being overprotective._

_Take care of Alphard, won't you? He's bound to get himself into trouble this year. I'm probably just wasting my ink, because we both know that he's going to get in trouble anyway, but I thought I might at least give it a try. He is so trouble prone. I honestly don't know how he's related to you._

_Olivander told me to tell you that this month will be a good month for you and your wand. I'm not sure what pain potions the mediwizard's gave him for his back after his fall, but he has been spouting off horoscopes and nonsense to everyone who comes into the shop. Whatever they gave him, I want some of it. It's been a battle to keep Claudius from hitting him over the head and dragging him under the counter. They're rather adorable, like two little old men._

_Also, Claudius sends his best wishes to his Mistress Burga. He and Kreacher are making plans for tea next week. I think that I might go join them and visit your brother...on second thought, I see a great deal of homework from Papa. Don't get me wrong, your parents are wonderful, but I don't think Cygnus likes me being around much. Of course, that doesn't bother me too terribly, I've still got you and Al on my side. That's all I can really ask for at the moment._

_I meant what I said about you getting a boyfriend. Do it. Love always, your sister,_

_Miranda Merope Riddle_

_Post Script: Write soon!_

The letter left a smile on Walburga's face, Miranda had that affect on her. When in the presence of either twin, she was constantly comparing one to the other. They were both strikingly good looking, with dark hair just shades apart and light colored eyes, Tom's blue and Miranda's ever shifting hazel. Tom seemed far older than fifteen while Miranda sometimes acted like she was five. Every once in awhile though, Miranda would say something, sometimes just a single word that would send a chill down Walburga's spine, sounding just like her brother.

The two girl's had been best friends for two years, but to the both of them, it felt like they had always known each other. As beautiful as everyone else saw her, Walburga knew that Miranda would always be prettier, straight hair and perfect skin stretched across the face of a porcelain doll. She was prettier on the inside too, she was an innocent, which was something Walburga knew she would never be. She knew too much. She knew that Miranda was just a little dove locked in a gilded cage, too young and naïve to understand she was a hostage. Walburga had sworn an oath though, she wasn't allowed to even hint to Miranda that her father might not be as wonderful as she believed or that Tom was around and more free than she would ever be.

With a sigh, Walburga went to her room, and composed her reply letter to Miranda, detailing the train ride and the mysterious Brennan Evans. The two girls wrote back and forth to each other nearly every day. The only trouble that haunted Walburga at school was the brief glimpses she would get of said Brennan Evans, he was in her mind everyday, but she rarely saw him and hadn't actually spoken to him since that first day. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, I give you the back story of Walburga Black and Brennan Evans. So, after several days of not being able to update, I managed to get in, so I'm updating my stories like a mad person. I'm thankful for Stina Whatever's continued support. I would enjoy more reviews though! The next chapter is already finished, so...review to see it faster! Trust me, you'll want to know what happens!

I hope you enjoy! Review!

-Jenn

**_

* * *

_**

**_Black 3_**

It was a Saturday, in early February, 1941, and sixteen year old Walburga Black was sitting alone out by the Quidditch Pitch reading a book Miranda had sent from her father's library. She paid no notice to the other students roaming about, but she should have at least been aware of the boys in the Quidditch Pitch. The team was trying to teach some first years how to play, so it was no surprise when the Quaffle flew out of the pitch. What no one had counted on was the ball falling into Walburga Black's lap. She screamed in shock, standing with her back to the tree she had been sitting against, "Bloody hell!"

A masked player flew down beside her, "Sorry, Miss Black." The boy said, scooping up the ball. He picked her book up, which had been thrown in her hurry to stand, "You dropped this." He held it out to her.

A slow smile crept onto her face as she took the book from his gloved hand, "Thank you, Brennan."

The boy laughed and ripped off his goggles and wind gear. The sight of him panting from exertion with the Quidditch uniform on made her heart pound, "Hello, Miss Walburga Black, it's fantastic to see you again." He said, a wide grin on his face.

"Same to you. I would have preferred less violent circumstances, but I suppose this will have to do." She brushed grass out of the pages of the book and off her dress.

"It didn't hurt you, did it?" He said, examining her body with concern in his green eyes.

She shook her head, "No, I'm quite alright."

"That's good, I couldn't have lived with myself had I hurt something as beautiful as you." For some reason she couldn't understand, the flattery he bestowed upon her had a greater affect on her than anyone else's had.

She blushed, but kept her wits about her, not about to fall to giddy pieces like other girls would have, "I'm sure you would have been fine."

He was about to reproach her when a few other boys flew close, "Hey, Evans, you coming?" One yelled while another yelled, "Black, leave him alone, he didn't mean to!"

She giggled like a little girl, "I don't know what they think I'm doing to you."

He shrugged, whispering to her conspiratorially, "Who knows, they're all a little daft, too many buldgers to the head I think." Walburga had to duck to avoid his arm when he brought it back and hurled the Quaffle back at one of the other boys, so hard that the poor second year found himself upside down on his broom, "Sorry 'bout that! You blokes play without me, I need to go be a gentleman." He held his arm out to her like he had when they had first met, "Would you care to join me for a walk around the lake? We might even get to see the squid I've heard so much about."

Walburga nodded, "I'd love to."

Arm in arm, they spent the next three hours on the side of the lake. They talked about everything and anything. He was from a town called Hollow Tree, a mostly wizarding community with enough muggles in it to keep them all quiet. He told her about his younger brother, Robert, mostly called Bobby, and she told him about Alphard and Cygnus. He apologized for the Quaffle again and explained that he had never played Quidditch before and had been learning with the first years. "Obviously, I'm not athletic in the least." He had explained before launching into a Shakespearean sololoquy that had her giggling again.

"Come on, or we'll miss dinner, my lovely lady." He said hours later, watching the sun drift to touch the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"Um...yeah." Walburga stammered before making him stop, "Brennan, I really enjoyed this afternoon."

He smiled at her, squeezing her hand, "I'm glad. We should do it again sometime."

"I'd like that." She said, walking through the door he had pulled open for her, her hand falling from his. In the Great Hall, they went their separate ways, her to the Slytherin table and him to the Gryffindor table.

They continued spending their Saturdays getting to know each other. In late March, she got a letter from her father. It wasn't nice, her mother had obviously not been able to proof it and dull the edges of the knives he was so good at sliding between her ribs.

Brennan had found her sitting out by the Forbidden Forest crying.

It had been then that things had changed.

Brennan had tugged her chin up to look him in the eyes, his fingers lingering on her skin, as he brushed away her tears, "I love it when you laugh, Walburga. Pretty girls should laugh, not cry."

The moment was intense and she was certain he was about to kiss her, his face descending upon hers, she held her breath, but he just pressed his forehead to hers for a few seconds before taking her hand and leading her back to the castle. "Best get back to the castle. You'll catch your death out here, my love." He put his arm over her shoulder protectively and walked her to the Great Hall.

In the hall, she sat down next to Lucretia, not noticing the stares she was getting from the people around her. "Are you mad?" Lucretia finally said, nearly three minutes after Walburga had sat down.

Walburga had stared at her cousin blankly, affronted by her tone, "Pardon me?"

Lucretia crossed her arms and as did her crowd of followers, "We all saw you, with Evans just now."

Walburga didn't like the way her half-insane cousin was looking at her, "Yes, he walked with me back to the castle. That's less than you do with boys most of the time. Everyone know you do more than walking."

Lucretia sneered at her low blow, "Walburga, it's not about what you do, it's about who you do it with."

Walburga stood from the bench, she wasn't going to do this, "Lucretia, for the last time, I am not marrying your brother. You have no say on who I choose to date. Or even whom I converse with. Leave me alone!" She turned to leave, grabbing a roll in a napkin.

"Did he tell you?" Lucretia called after her, her voice gleefully shrill, "He didn't, did he? He's a muggle born, Walburga, a filthy mud blood!"

Walburga instantly looked over to the Gryffindor table and found a pair of hurt green eyes that were filled with regret. She felt cheated somehow. The look in his eyes told her that he had known how his blood status would affect her and had purposely not told her. Walburga took a breath and clenched her jaw, storming out of the hushed hall, letting the large doors bang shut, the loud noise following her down the hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not going to waste yout time here, so here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the slight wait, I was finishing one of my other stories. I hope you like this chapter, and if you do...

REVIEW!

Thanks!

-Jenn

* * *

Walburga instantly looked over to the Gryffindor table and found a pair of hurt green eyes that were filled with regret. She felt cheated somehow. The look in his eyes told her that he had known how knowing about his blood would have affected her, and had purposely not told her. Walburga took a breath and clenched her jaw, storming out of the hushed hall, letting the large doors bang shut, the loud noise following her down the hallways.

"Walburga! Wait!" She heard Brennan yell, stumbling through a herd of unfortunate first years. "Walburga!" She stopped and let him catch up, her embarrassment fueling her anger. She wouldn't look up at him, "Walburga, please, look at me." She silently refused, "Walburga, I didn't tell you because I knew this would happen. I didn't know Lucretia would yell it to everyone."

"I did." Walburga whispered, her chest tight, "You've played me for a fool. I can't be seen with you again."

"Walburga, no, don't do this. We have something..."

"I know, but I'm a pureblood. We have standards. This relati...this thing can't go any further. It can never amount to anything." She closed her eyes, "We can't even be friends."

He grabbed her hand when she tried to walk away, "I'm not giving up. I care about you Walburga..."

"Don't say that!" She yelled, jerking away from him, "Please. Just leave me alone."

"I don't care what they say, and I don't think you do either. So what is the problem?" He asked.

She finally met his eyes, "Brennan, if you continue to be seen with me, people will hurt you. I don't want them to hurt you. So please just let it go." She ran to the dungeons, and heard him following her. No matter how much longer his legs were than hers, he was unfamiliar with the castle still, and had no idea of the inner workings of the dungeons.

She pulled herself back together in her room. She couldn't be caught crying over a mud blood. She didn't know why it hurt so bad, why losing the prospect of even being friends with Brennan was so heartbreaking.

The next day was the hardest. She got up and immediately pulled her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck. Brennan always liked her hair down. She dressed in her robes quickly and got to class half an hour early. Brennan was always late. She saw Brennan in the hall twice and both times his eyes seemed to spark and he would try to get to her. Like the night before, she knew the castle and quickly evaded him. Dinner that night was a tense affair in which Walburga plastered on a smile and had to tell everyone how fun it had been to play with the poor stupid mud blood.

A week later a letter from her mother arrived, congratulating her on her grades, but telling her that Lucretia had written her parents upset by rumors that her dear cousin had been flirting with a mud blood. Her mother advised her to keep such dalliances quiet and personal, that she understood how handsome his kind could be, but that Walburga must remember her pureblood place in the world. It was Irma Black who recommended the Room of Requirement.

Life without Brennan's contagious smile was hard, but everyday it seemed a little easier. People forgot about Lucretia yelling and Walburga's screams, like moved on. It was only those times when she would see glimpses of him that hurt.

Walburga became friends with her roommate, Elizabeth, and began ignoring Lucretia and her gang while making enough new friends to keep her inter-school social status. It was so easy for Walburga. Over the last few months she had become her mother, lying with a smile in a slippery, effortless way. Everything she had sworn against being since watching Bernard Filtch's life drain out onto the study floor, she now was. The spells she studied got darker, and forging a note for the restricted section had become second nature.

She was studying a book on Unforgivables in the middle of the night late in May when he found her. "Walburga." Her name was breathed out like a sigh of relief.

She napped the book closed and stood, looking around the small reading room but seeing no one. "Who's there?"

Brennan was suddenly standing next to the door, a wad of shimmery fabric in his hand, "It's me."

"How-"

He held up the fabric, "An invisibility cloak, I borrowed it from Charlus." He stepped towards her, taking the room with one large stride, "I had to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say." She said, trying to move past him against the wall.

He put an arm out, his jaw set, "No, we need to talk. No more avoiding me."

"Brennan, please, we can't be seen together." She gasped out defeatedly.

"Then we won't be." He said simply, as if it was the most logical statement in the world.

"What?" She said, sounding like an idiot.

"I want to be with you, Burga, more than I think I've wanted anything in my life. Just because people might not like it...it just doesn't matter to me. Please, I don't care if we live our lives sneaking around." There was silence for a few seconds, "Unless, unless you don't want to be with me?"

She shook her head violently, "No! I just, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She stopped, "I know where we can meet!"

"What?" He said, echoing her previously idiotic statement.

She beaconed to him with her hands, "Come on, put the cloak on, follow me."

He obeyed her frantic request and followed her down the halls of Hogwarts. He thought she'd lost her mind once she started pacing in front of a blank wall, but had gapped in shock when a door had appeared. She gestured him inside, and once he had pulled the cloak off, she slammed herself against his body, holding onto him with all of her strength. "This is our place now."

He ran his fingers through her black hair, "I'm glad you don't hate me. I thought for a while that you did."

She shook her head, "Never, I could never hate you." She let him go, looking up into his face, "I'm supposed to be with Lucretia's brother."

Brennan wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Isn't he like ten?"

Walburga laughed, "Exactly."

He smirked, "So my competition is a ten year old?" She nodded, "You'll be mine then, won't you? I could duel him, but I think that would be rather unfair."

"Yes, I'll be yours. Nothing would please me more. We will just have to be very, very careful." She put her palm against the side of his face, "They won't hurt me, but they will hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me."

He gave a rumbling laugh, "I know what I'm getting into, but do you know what you're getting into? I can be very, very needy." He whispered the last words, his lips finally meeting hers in that long awaited kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go loves! I would really like more reviews...but I'm not begging. TAKS testing this week, so there should be lots of time to write. Please, drop me a review and I'll be more enclined to write on this story after I finish the next DLP chapter.

Thanks!

-Jenn

* * *

She met him there the next day, and the day after that. Snogging became as natural as breathing to the two. They went to Hogsmeade together, Brennan safely under Charlus' cloak at every opportunity.

Brennan was in heaven. Everyday with Walburga was better than the last. "Stay here." She had whispered to him on their last Hogsmead visit of the year, in mid-May, just moments after arriving, and ducked into a wand shop. He watched her through to window. The older man behind the counter greeted her familiarly, and ducked into the left hallway of wands. A beautiful dark haired girl ran from where the man had disappeared to, and embraced Walburga.

A small house elf watched from the top of the counter with a disapproving look as the two girls hugged each other. The other girl was younger, perhaps only a year or so, her straight hair was just as black as Walburga's, and he would have thought them sisters had they not looked nothing alike in the face. Walburga's friend was on the tall side, with a delicate bone structure, and bright blue eyes in a thin, angular face. She looked very familiar.

She was a very pretty girl, but Brennan had eyes only for Walburga these days. She was beautiful, yes, but she was also the most loving person he had ever met. He saw the her that she only showed to him. Sure, she played a right prissy thing during classes, hexing any male who tried anything on her, but all Brennan could do was smile, grateful that his girl could protect herself. He was always watching her though, always making sure she was in control. He would never let anyone hurt his lovely girl.

Walburga hugged the elf, who appeared to squeak in surprise and fall off the back side of counter, only to reappear, ruffled, but unharmed back on the counter top just a few feet away. He made a scolding motion to the girls, shaking his head. Walburga and the elf got into a heated discussion with the elf for several minutes, the other girl leaning against the counter with a half amused, half bored look on her face. The elf was apparently the girl's guardian, as after Walburga finished talking to him, she grabbed the other girl's wrist and pulled her out through the door, waving at the old man who had returned from the hall of wands.

"Follow me." She whispered as she rushed past him.

The other girl was giggling as Walburga led them away from the main road. "Burga, where are we going? Claudius will be mad if we stray too far."

"Don't fret about it, we'll be back soon enough. I just need to show you something first." Walburga said.

The girl shrugged, and smiled, "Alright, just as long as it's not another one of your Black books, you know I can't read half of them."

"I know!" Walburga quipped, "You say that all the time. I promise, it's not a book."

They'd been walking for nearly ten minutes when the dilapidated pub called the 'Hog's Head'. Brennan and the other girl wrinkled their noses, "Burga, where are we? I've never been this far off the road."

"I used to come here all the time, my elder cousin Cassiopeia used to bring me here. I think she fancies the owner. Personally I don't see the appeal, he's a bit on the old side." She tugged on the other girl's hand, "Hurry up!"

Walburga ushered them inside, waving at the man behind the counter, "Hello, Aberforth! Mind if I go to the basement?"

The man shook his head, "Go ahead, Miss Black. Would you like me to bring down a beverage or two?"

"No, that won't be necessary. We'll be gone in no more than an hour. Have to get back to school. Cassiopeia is planning on visiting Hogsmead next week, by the way." Walburga said as she walked to a door that apparently led to the inn's basement.

The three teenagers stood awkwardly in the small basement. "Burga, what did you want to show me?" The young girl said, only mildly impatient.

Walburga moved towards Brennan, her voice low and almost sultry. It set his blood on fire, and he wanted nothing more than to take her. "Do remember the boy I've been writing about?" The girl nodded, "I want you two to meet." Walburga finished, pulling the cloak off Brennan's tall form. "This is my boyfriend, Brennan Evans."

"Oh my." The girl gasped. She smiled, "Well then, It's nice to meet you, Mr. Evans." She held out a hand to him and he shook it gently. "I'm Miranda Riddle."

"Riddle?" He asked, looking at Walburga who had an expression on her face that told him she would explain later. He didn't push the obvious connection to the Slytherin Prefect, "Fascinating to finally meet Walburga's best friend."

She laughed and shook her head, "I'm so happy to meet you! I was beginning to think Walburga was going to become a nun!" She hugged him, and he just stood there looking bemusedly at Walburga, who's face had flushed red.

Miranda went to Walburga, taking her hands, "Burga, you must tell me everything! How could you keep him so quiet? I have to live vicariously through you, you know?"

"I know, Randa, I know, but I can't exactly write in a letter that I'm dating a muggleborn." Walburga said, and Brennan half expected the girl to recoil at the revelation.

"Aww!" She shrieked instead, "I'm so happy for you!" She pat Walburga on the cheek and beamed at Brennan, "My little girl is growing up!"

Walburga rolled her eyes, "Randa, please, try to control yourself. You're going to scare him off."

Miranda scrunched her nose, "No I won't! We're alike, him and I."

"She's a half blood." Walburga told him, "I swear, normally she's not like this." The couple looked at Miranda who was blushing. "Randa, what's got you so giddy?"

"I'm just so happy for you!" Walburga fixed her with a harsh stare. Miranda shifted uncomfortably, not looking her friend in the eye, "You might not be the first Black I've seen today."

"Did Al come by?" Walburga asked. Brennan recalled her wild younger brother, Alphard, whom she spent a great deal of time with.

Miranda nodded, a smile on her face, "He took me for ice cream. We had a nice long talk about the future."

Brennan noticed the dismayed look in Walburga's eyes, "Randa, you're only fifteen. Al won't be sixteen until this summer. It's not time to be making plans. Even I still have a year of school after this one." She looked up at Brennan, love in her grey eyes, "We haven't even talked of the future." She forced her friend to look her in the face, "Miranda, don't let him make you do anything you don't want to do."

Brennan could taste the tension in the air, and softly excused himself, going up the stairs to the main room again, covered in Charlus' cloak. Walburga came up nearly ten minutes later, looking red faced an frustrated. She looked at the barkeep, "She'll be down there a few more minutes. Aberforth, please, give her whatever she wants, send me the bill. Have a good evening."

"Walburga, are you alright?" Brennan asked, when they got outside. She pulled him behind some trees and ripped off the cloak, throwing herself on him. She sobbed as he held her, running his fingers through her curly black hair, "Please, Burga, tell me what in the blazes just happened?"

"She's so blind to it all!" She cried, "And I can't say a thing to stop her." She wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean this to turn out like this. I just wanted you to meet my best friend. She's practically my sister. I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have just let her keep acting all barmy. My stupid brother, filling her head with all that nonsense."

She pulled at her hair, and he took her hands in an effort to keep her from hurting herself, "Burga, please calm down. What are you talking about."

"He thinks they're going to get married, he keeps telling her all of these things that are never going to happen. She's so naive, and Alphard doesn't even know the truth. Brennan, her father will never let her be with anyone. Her father would kill my brother before he'd let him touch her. I thought that they would drift over the years, so I didn't worry about it. We are in the middle of something that is so much bigger than just us. I wish I could tell you. It would make this so easy. I just want this weight off of us. She's only fifteen!"

He lifted up up her chin and helped her wipe her face clear of tears. Even with her face damp, she was still beautiful. "Burga, you're only sixteen." He pointed out carefully, kissing her deeply, trying to convey his undying love for her, to let her know that whatever she could tell him was enough for him.

The corner of her mouth quirked up, in a sardonic smile as she fought the urge to burst into more tears. "I know. That's what makes this so hard."

Her grief killed him inside. "Let me make it better." He said, returning them both to the Hogwarts perimeter with a side-long.

They walked to the entrance with him covered by the cloak and hastily made their way to the Room of Requirement. It was when they were inside the safe walls that Brennan sought to see all of his beautiful Pureblood.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with another chapter! It's longer than the last one too! This should wrap up the last chapter, and there will be more action in the chapters following this one...and not the naughty kind, although there will be more of that woven in secretly. Please review!

I hope you like it!

-Jenn

* * *

Hours later, they lay in each other's arms. Walburga was blissfully exhausted, all of the tension in her body eradicated by Brennan's magical fingers. "I love you." She whispered, brushing his blonde hair from his sleeping face.

He smiled, keeping his eyes closed, "Was there ever any doubt?"

She smiled softly, resting her head on his bare chest, "No, never."

He got up, pushing her off of him to kneel next to the bed. "That's good. That makes this simple. Marry me, Walburga."

"What?" She exclaimed, dumbfounded.

He chuckled, taking her hand in his, "I think it's pretty plain. I want to be your husband. I graduate this year, and I want to be certain that you're still mine, even when I'm not at school anymore. Yes, we're young and it might be stupid, but I don't care. This next year, Walburga, I'm going to work my butt off so I can support you when you get out of school. What I feel for you is more real than anything I've ever felt for anyone else. You wanted to leave all of this. I want to take you away from all your troubles. All I'm asking for now is an engagement, when you graduate, we'll follow whatever path we see fit."

"Okay." She said with a soft smile.

He grinned at her, kissing her hand and then her mouth, "I love it when you smile. Tears have no place on such a pretty face. When I take you away, you'll never cry again."

She giggled, "You're a nut."

"As long as I can be your nut, that's okay." He said, with his favorite cocky grin in place. "I have to go. I need to get to my divination exam."

Walburga arched a black eyebrow, "Why are you having a divination exam this time of night? Why do you take that class anyway."

He chuckled, smoothing her hair, "Teacher's orders. I don't know, it's actually kind of fun. Sort of like story telling, acting without a stage."

"I really don't see the point, but good luck." She said skeptically, watching him pull his trousers back on.

He winked at her as he got to the door, his shirt half buttoned and his tie loose, "Thanks, it shouldn't take long. In the mean time, you just stay right here so I can come back and ravish you some more."

She sighed, "Bren, I wish I could, but I should go apologize to Miranda. She's bound to be pretty angry. She didn't deserve that."

Brennan leaned over the bed and kissed her red lips, "Go make up with your friend. I'll see you later."

"She'll want me to stay the night." She said mournfully, "We'll just have to settle for meeting back here after breakfast."

He grinned, "That just means I'll have the honor of divesting you of your clothes again."

Walburga shook her head, "You're incorrigible."

He looked thoughtful, "Yes, yes, I suppose I am."

Once she was dressed, Walburga went by Floo to Miranda's home, a castle in Bulgaria owned by her father. The same father who was sitting in the living room next to the fire. "Miss. Black, what a lovely surprise." He said coldly.

She bowed to him, "Hello, sir."

"I suppose you're going to tell me why Miranda came home crying?" He said harshly. Anything that had anything to do with Miranda was his business, and he made sure to exercise all of his power to keep her happy.

Walburga was trembling in fear, the warm feelings she had gained from Brennan fleeing her body. "Yes, sir."

"Well, please, let me in on why my daughter seems like the world ended or are you going to keep shaking like a small child? Speak, don't waste my time." He was in a rather harsh mood, even for him, and his words made Walburga flinch.

"Forgive me, please. I've upset her; I said things I shouldn't have to her. I lost my temper and she was the victim of my razor tongue." She said quietly, his anger fueling hers. "I've come to apologize, with your permission."

"Look at me." He commanded. She lifted her eyes from the floor. He was handsome still, but he had always been good looking. His eyes were sharp, and she feared that he was looking straight into her. "Did you mention anything you shouldn't have?" He asked, looking like he was talking to a child.

She shook her head, "No, sir, it was just petty teenaged stuff. Nothing I said was anything you have forbidden me to speak of. I was harsh with her about Alphard."

He raised an eyebrow, "Alphard, you're brother? What does he have to do with my Miranda." She was tentative in answering and he was not patient enough to wait, "Miss. Black, please, I will not hurt you for anything your brother has done." He'd grown more patient over his years with Miranda it seemed, at least as far as where children were concerned, but he looked tired.

"They're friends, sir." He gave her an arch stare, and Walburga knew that she couldn't step around the truth so awfully. She made a clucking sound with her tongue, "Honestly, I simply warned her that they were getting a bit too close. I didn't mean to upset her. It's probably just that time, but I feel like I should make sure she's alright."

He nodded, "Go ahead then. I'd trust you to tell me if they are indeed too close."

Walburga smiled at him, and in her face, he saw her mother, "No, sir, I would not. I've not sworn my allegiance to you. My parents have, not me."

He laughed, "God, girl, you are a brave little thing, smart too. You'll do great things, I'm sure. I'd wish you'd do them for me. Any chance you'll reconsider? You'll be of age in just over a year."

She couldn't keep her upper lip from curling in disgust, "I refuse to swear myself to any master besides my future husband, and you shall not be him."

Gellert Grindelwald smiled at his daughter's best friend, a lovely brilliant girl. It was her, not her mother, who had helped her father hide Grimmauld Place from muggles. She was someone he wanted as a follower, but the only way she would submit to him was if he had something to hold over her. He inclined his head to her, "I respect your self authority, Miss Black. Go on, then, make up with Miranda. I expect her to be back to normal by morning." He leveled her with a dark gaze, "If not..."

She nodded, "Yes, sir, I understand."

She bolted when he waved a hand at her.

Walburga entered Miranda's room cautiously. "Randa?"

Miranda was sitting at her vanity, her house elf brushing her long dark hair. "I didn't say you could come in." She said, her sapphire blue eyes glaring back at Walburga from the ornate crystal mirror in front of her.

"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Walburga said, fiddling with the silver bracelet on her wrist. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Miranda said, her voice sharp, a voice that Walburga had heard echoed in the walls of Hogwarts, a voice that made her wince.

"I know." Walburga said, shifting uncomfortably in the door frame.

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am. Walburga, I know that I will never be able to marry your brother, but...I can't help but to dream. I want so badly for us to be normal. Even those dreams of the three of us scouring the countryside are far fetched. We could be great, the three of us, a real Silver Trio. We would be like the Hogwarts founders, start our own school, cure diseases. Anything we could want to do. We don't have that choice though, do we?" She said, flicking a hand at her elf, and in a display of magic that was beyond her years, forced him to apperrate away with a small squawk.

It always unnerved Walburga to see her do such things, and to make them look so easy as well. "I know you're not stupid, Miranda. Just...naive, but I guess you aren't as naive as I thought. I'm sorry." She just glared at Walburga, her jaw set and her arms crossed, "God, Miranda, how can I get you to understand how sorry I am? I was rude, and irrational, and I'm sorry."

Miranda smiled, "I know."

Walburga knew she'd been played for the last few minutes, and descended upon her friend, tackling her to the ground. "Why you little imp! Why I should beat you like a redheaded step child!"

Miranda was chortling like a small child as Walburga tickled her sides. "Maybe you should!"

After a few minutes, they collapsed on top of each other, both breathing heavily, "I am sorry, Randa. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Really."

Miranda sat up, "Walburga, I do know you better than you think I do. You're just worried about me hurting myself. I understand that." She stood, with a dancer's grace, and I stared at her, "You still need to be punished though!"

"Miranda, what have you done?" Her hair was red, a bright, ginger color.

"I told you! Punishment!" She said with a smile.

Walburga put her head in her hands, but still smiled at her friend's antics. "Come on, just the sight of that is enough to make me hurl. You look like a Weasley."

"A what?" Miranda asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"A Weasley, they're a pureblooded family. One of the most prolific family of breeders. It's sort of disgusting, they've each got about seven sons. I could never imagine having that many children, let alone all boys." Walburga said, shivering.

"Sounds awful." Miranda said, a hand on her locket, "But I kind of want a big family. I want a son who looks like his father, and a daughter that looks like me. One day, regardless of what my father says, I will have a family of my own. I won't abandon my children the way my mother did to my brother and I." She took Walburga's hands, her face full of hope. "We can raise our children together, Walburga. Wouldn't that be wonderful? We might not travel the world, but life can still be great. I want that for us."

Walburga hugged her younger friend, "I know, and it might happen. Just don't harbor false hopes. Be cautious, Miranda."

The newly redhead nodded, "I will, Burga. Just, don't yell anymore. It hurts my feelings."

"I won't."

"Good, now tell me more about this boy. I didn't really get the chance to say a proper hello." Miranda said, pulling her friend onto the lounge next to the window.

* * *

If anyone is wondering, yes, the locket Miranda is fiddiling with is the Horcrux locket.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review!

-Jenn


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I just hope you like this chapter! I plan on wrapping up this story pretty soon, since it's about to hit a pretty significant point in my time line! Please review if you like it! I could really use your encouragemnent right now!

* * *

The days moved fluidly for them, flowing from one day to another like a very simple dream. Cygnus started school with his siblings, Walburga forced Miranda to turn her hair dark again, she became Head Girl, and she and Brennan continued their relationship in secret... with Miranda's help, of course. Just a week before, on his graduation day, Brennan had given her a ring, making their engagment that much more real. She wore it at all times on a chain around her neck.

Walburga had gone out to have tea with Miranda, a week after the end of the term, but had been greeted by Brennan instead. He had laughed at her dumbfounded expression, "Miranda asked me to tea, stayed for five minutes and told me you were meeting her for tea too."

"Well, where is she?" Walburga had asked, looking around for her dark haired friend.

"She said she would be in the wand shop." Brennan said, kissing her cheek, "Come on, sit, she told me not to let you worry. She said we need time to talk...away from school." He said the last part like it was an afterthought.

There was something off about him, and Walburga noticed the difference, even if most other people wouldn't have. "Bren, are you alright?"

He didn't answer, he just kept looking at her face like he wanted to memorize every detail. "Brennan, what's wrong?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his emerald green eyes, "Nothing you need to fret over, princess. I'll be alright."

Walburga grabbed his hand, pulling it close to her chest, closing the distance between them, "What do you mean that you'll be alright? Are you ill? Did you lose your spot with the company? Is your..."

"Burga, please, calm down." He begged, "I'm not ill, and the spot at the company is still mine if I wish it."

"If you wish it? Brennan, its your dream! You would give anything to be an actor! Why would you not want it?" She didn't understand his sudden hesitation.

He winced, he hadn't wanted to tell her...at least not like this, but his new friend, her best friend, had convinced him that she had to know now. Of course he hadn't meant to tell the girl about it either, but something about her just made words he didn't want to say fly out of his mouth. Miranda would just sit there, fiddling with that locket of hers and the words would come rushing out. He took a deep breath before breaking the news to Walburga as softly as he felt he could. "Because I might not be here to fill my spot."

"So you are ill!" Walburga cried, drawing some attention from other guests.

Brennan shooshed her and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to the Leaky Cauldron after tossing a knut on the table. Quickly, he purchased a room for three hours, assured that it would be at least that long until Walburga stopped trying to kill him. Once inside, he laid her down on the bed, crawling in next to her. "You need to listen to me very carefully because I'm not sure you'll understand what I'm doing. Before I say all of this, I just need to hear you tell me you love me."

"I-i love you." She said, more confused than ever, worry gnawing deep in her stomach. "Please, just tell me what's going on!"

"I won't be around for much longer. There's this war, in the muggle world, in my world, and before I leave it for yours, I'm going to fight for it. I'm enlisting, Walburga, in the British Navy." He said, watching her face closely for her reaction.

She stood stiffly, pulling herself from his arms, "I have to leave." She mumbled, grabbing her bag he had dropped by the bed and heading to the door, only to find it locked. She glared at him, "Let me out."

"No, Walburga, I won't let you out until I know you're okay with this." He said sternly.

She was livid, and knew her face was beginning to mottle red as the angry tears welled in her eyes, "Well I hope you brought something to eat because it is going to be a long time before I'm okay with this."

"Burga, it's not like being an auror! You don't have to worry about me at all! I'll be fighting against non magic folk! The second things get too dicey, I'll apperate right out! I'll hardly be in any danger at all!" He pleaded, trying to get her to understand.

She clenched her teeth and the ceiling lights shook, blinking, "Get out, Brennan."

"Burga..." He started.

"Out!" She yelled, pointing at the door.

He got cocky, that was his most fatal flaw. "Walburga, I've spelled the door. I'm not leaving until I'm ready to go."

She went oddly calm and he thought he'd gotten through to her. Until she pulled out her wand and slammed him against the far wall with a knockback jinx. "Don't try to stop me. I am not a child, and I refuse to be treated like one by the man I'm going to marry. This should have been a decision we made together!"

"You would have said no!" He protested.

Although he was probably right, Walburga denied it. "I would have listened to what you had to say. I might not have liked it anyway, but it would have been something I would have consented for you to do eventually."

She tried the spell on the door again and cold fear filled Brennan, "Burga, please, stop, don't leave like this. I love you. I'm sorry for not telling you. Walburga!" He shouted when she paid him no attention.

She turned and gave him an icy stare, "Don't call for me by owl, I won't answer. And don't you dare bother Miranda with your drivel. Unlike us, she is still a child. I need some time alone. I'll contact you when I'm ready." She swung the door open and broke down the hallway in a very unladylike manner, shoving past a wizard and his ragged female companion.

Walburga ran out of the pub and back into Diagon Alley, disappearing among the crowd as she headed to Olivander's. The few people who recognized her as she rushed past them were concerned, Walburga Black never caused trouble. She crashed into the wand shop and started sobbing hysterically, crumpling just in the door. "Good heavens!" Shouted the shop owner as he ran towards the girl. "Miss Black!"

The heiress was incoherent, her entire body revolting as she sat sobbing and shivering on the dusty floor. "M-miranda?" She mumbled, and Olivander stood just above her, wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Miss Black, Miranda just went on an errand for me, she shan't be back for another hour." He said, hoping the girl would hear him. She sobbed louder, and he felt an odd stirring in his chest.

He had never seen the Black girl like this. She had always maintained her cold exterior while in his shop, but sitting on the floor like that, she was just as fragile and childlike as his own Miranda. Reassured, he pulled the girl to her feet by her shoulders, and allowed her to lean against him as he helped her into the back room of his shop.

She had protested weakly, but he had soothed her quickly, "There, there, Miss Black. Let's get you out of the public eye. No doubt you don't want to be seen like this."

He placed her in the chair he kept next to the fireplace, draping a knitted quilt from his late wife across her lap, and set about heating some water to make the girl a special hot cocoa brew. Once he was done, he curled her thin fingers around the warm mug and sat in the chair across from her. "Drink, Miss Black, the chocolate will help, I promise."

She was no longer sobbing quite as loudly, but she was still in a sad state. "Tha-nk you." She whispered, sipping from the floral mug.

Xander Olivander smiled kindly at her, "It's no trouble dear. I've always told you, a friend of Miranda's is a friend of mine. She'll be back soon but would you like me to Floo call your mother?"

"No!" The girl yelled, her face turning pale, "She wouldn't understand."

"But my Miranda would?" He asked gently, afraid to startle the young witch back into conniptions.

She nodded against the lip of the mug, staring into it's brown depths, "This stuff is...lovely."

He took the mug from her as she began to drift to sleep, "A recipe my dear wife used to make when I had trouble getting to sleep. You needn't make your self sick. You have school after all."

He pulled the quilt up to her shoulders and returned to the shop. A half hour later, and Miranda skipped into the shop, her faithful yet bedraggled elf in tow, clinging to her skirts, "Olivander! I'm back!"

He smiled weakly at her, "Hello, my dear, you've a guest in the back room. Miss Black, she was rather upset. I gave her a bit of cocoa and a special sleeping draft. She'll be waking soon."

"Walburga!" She cried, Miranda dropped her basket and ran to the back room, shaking off her elf.

Claudius the elf had become almost as familiar to Olivander as the mysterious Riddle girl, "Nice stroll, Claudius?"

The elf smiled, "Tis never a stroll with Mistress, always a race." They stood in silence for several minutes before the elf spoke again, "Is a wonder how things have changed, isn't it?"

The wizard nodded, watching the bustling crowd move past his window. "Yes, it is. It seems like just yesterday she was a carefree little girl running into my shop with you clinging to her dress." He laughed, the corners of his crinkling, "Although that hasn't changed too much, has it?"

The elf glared at him, "Mistress loves you, so Claudius won't curse sir."

"She loves me? And here I thought she just came for the wands!" He sobered, looking at the picture he had framed of her from her fifteenth birthday. She had insisted he be there. In the photo, she had an arm around the shoulders of himself and her Papa. She was laughing, one of her joyous buoyant laughs that brought a smile to even the Dark Lord's face. "I love the little one too, like she was my own granddaughter, my own daughter perhaps. I know my Cynthia would have too. Sometimes I wish Gellert would just leave Miranda with me. Surely I can protect her. I would adopt her in a beat."

"Master has plans for Mistress." The elf said, and Olivander felt his gut twist. Something in the big eyes of that elf showed a deep seeded disapproval of his Master's plans. Given the relationship Grindelwald kept with his elf, that was a very bad thing.

"I'm not going to like his plan, will I?" Olivander said quietly. He felt very old all of the sudden. In his head this girl was his granddaughter, and he felt an immeasurable fear for her.

"No, Sir, not at all." The elf whispered, causing the wizard's heart to clench.

Miranda discontinued any further conversation, walking into the room supporting her sobbing friend, "I'm going to take Burga home."

"Is Miss Black alright?" Ollivander asked.

She nodded, although the movement was a bit unsure, "It's just girl stuff. Nothing you two need to worry about. I'll take care of her."

"I'm sure you will." Olivander encouraged, noticing the glint of something gold in the Black girl's shaking hands on the end of a silver chain about her neck.

Miranda caught his gaze. She looked at Claudius first though, "Tell Papa I'll be spending the night at Grimmauld Place." She brushed a quick kiss to Olivander's cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow." She said, silently promising to explain.

She looked very grown in that moment, her sapphire blue eyes lighted with a steely glint, and for the first time it dawned on him that she was almost grown. As childlike as she appeared, in a few short years, she would be a fully fledged adult. In that realization, Olivander felt a deep sense of loss.

He forced a smile to his face, hoping it covered the emotions in his eyes, "Be safe, Miranda."

She smiled at him before apperating from his shop with her heart broken friend, "Always."

He only wished he believed her.

* * *

Dunh duhn duhn...

Review!

-Jenn


	8. Chapter 8

I am so terribly sorry. I know it's been like a year, but I really do intend to finish this story. It's only got a few chapter left, I just lost inspiration. I'll try to finish this up soon!

* * *

"What am I supposed to do!" Walburga had sobbed over and over to her friend that night, and Miranda just held her.

"Hush now, Burga. You shan't make your self sick on my watch." Miranda groused, wiping her friend's tear stained face.

"What ever is the matter in here?" Alphard asked, and though Miranda was happy to see her crush, she shoved him out.

"Nothing! Just girl stuff!" She repeated to him, slamming the door in his face.

Walburga sniffed, "You didn't need to be rude to Al."

Miranda rolled her eyes, casting a silencing spell on the room, "Yeah, Burga, I did. He'd just hang around otherwise. You know that!"

Walburga looked at her friend, "Thank you, Miranda."

Miranda slid back onto the lounge, "You don't need to thank me, Burga. What you need to do is think about what Brennan is doing."

"He's going to get himself killed!" Walburga cried.

"You'd do the same thing." Miranda said setting to brushing Walburga's knotted mess of hair.

Walburga sighed, thinking of all the reasons she wished she wasn't a Black, "You're right, but I can't be on the side I'd like. You couldn't either. Neither of us can choose."

Miranda smiled, kissing the side of Walburga's head, "Weren't you telling me just the same thing not too long ago?"

"Maybe." Walburga said petulantly, throwing herself back on Miranda, "Why didn't he ask me first?"

"You two aren't actually married yet, you know?" Miranda pointed out.

Walburga scrunched her nose, "When did you start sounding so old?"

Miranda shrugged, "I dunno! You must be rubbing off on me, you old engaged lady!"

"You're my best friend, Randa." Walburga said, hugging Miranda.

"I know, you'd do the same for me. You have already." Miranda beamed.

The next morning, she joined the Black family for breakfast. Irma looked terrible, and when they returned to Walburga's room, Miranda asked, "What's up your mum?"

Walburga winced, "Something went wrong with one of her things two weeks ago. I don't know much more. She won't talk to me about it. I think she's dying."

Miranda had embraced her gently, "I'm sorry, Burga. If there's anything I can do, just say the word."

The gentleness in Miranda made Walburga smile, "Right now, being my friend is help enough."

Life returned to normal after Walburga apologized to Brennan for overreacting, at least for two weeks. Irma Black was getting weaker everyday.

When Walburga's father came into her room while she was working on altering a spell from one of the Black books. "Walburga, the Dark Lord is here seeking to speak with you in the drawing room. Please go speak with him."

"I will do no such thing." She said, keeping her back to him so he couldn't see the fear on her face. Why would the Dark Lord want to speak with her?

"Walburga, the Dark Lord is not a patient man, and leaving him with your mother is not a good idea. Please, Walburga, would you mind just this once to get him out of the house. Your mother doesn't have much time left." Her father pleaded.

She continued to write on her wall with chalk, trying to finish the spell she was working on, "If he wants to talk to me, he can come here. There're no boggarts in the closet, promise." She said, waving her hand behind her back, "I'm not the one who swore my loyalty to him. I don't owe him anything. Now, get out of my room."

He cursed her insolence, but left anyway. Several minutes passed, and she found herself hoping that Gellert had left. Gellert found her open door though. "There you are, Walburga. I was looking for you." He sounded chipper, his usual voice when around Miranda, but Walburga wasn't fooled.

"No, you summoned me. I don't come like a dog. What do you want?" She snapped, and pulled some of her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not a very patient man, but I am here, begging your help." The old wood flooring creaked under his feet as the Dark Lord bowed by the bed of an eighteen year old girl.

Walburga straightened at the sound and turned around cautiously, her book falling from her lap, the chalk marking her black skirt. Gellert Grindelwald was knelt next to her bed, his head bowed. Quickly, the heiress regained her composure. She could not show him weakness, "I'll ask again. What do you need from me?"

He looked up, fixing her with his green eyes. He seemed very vulnerable to her as he spoke, "I need you to help me keep Miranda safe."

Walburga made to stand, "What happened? Is she alright?"

He held his hands out, a paternal expression on his face, "She's fine. Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. However, she won't be fine for too much longer. I know you've read the Black family dark texts."

"Yes, I have, just don't tell my mother." Walburga said with a smile, standing and moving past him, "What in those texts could interest a man like you? Surely you have all manner of books at your disposal. The Blacks are just one of many dark families."

He smiled at her. "Yes, but the Blacks are the only ones who have such a talented young lady in their home. You are a gem with the knowledge to destroy men and burn this city to the ground. You're smarter than you let on, little girl."

"So, you want me to serve you?" She asked, the harsh edge back in her voice.

"No, help me protect Miranda and I will help you with what I know you want." He put a hand on her shoulder like he was trying to comfort her.

"What do I want? Money, power, fame? I have all of that. As you pointed out, I am a Black." Walburga had no fear of him, he was a man, nothing more, nothing less. Men she could handle, it was love that she couldn't deal with. A shiver went down her spine. Did he know? Did he know that on the end of the necklace she wore around her neck was an engagement ring? One given to her by her beloved muggleborn?

"You want your mother's pain to end." Gellert stated firmly.

Walburga froze, her hands halfway to the wood of the desk. He was the reason her mother was like that. How could he talk like it was so commonplace? Like Irma Black had gotten ill for no reason. She was dying and it was his fault. Walburga spun around to face him. "How can you say that? I love my mother!"

"Yes, I see that, but, Walburga, your mother will linger for months. She'll get sicker and sicker, and the ghost of a woman in that room will become a shell. You know that. If you help me protect your best friend, I will end your mother's suffering. It will be peaceful for her, easy. You want that for her, don't you."

Walburga felt the tears fill her eyes, "Yes, I do. I don't want her to be in pain anymore. What do you need me to do? If you want Miranda to live here, that's fine, we could pass her off as a cousin, she looks enough like us."

He let her ramble on for a few minutes. "Miss Black, all of that is well and good, but it's not foolproof. She's in danger as long as Albus Dumbledore is alive."

"Can't you just kill him than?" She tried not to sound like a whiny child, but couldn't help herself. Weren't there other options?

"Not hardly, and he can't kill me either, he doesn't have the heart."

"Fine. What do I need to do then?" She dreaded his response.

A smile lit his face again, "Excellent, I need you to make a room, that's impenetrable, unplottable, and where time ceases to move." Gellert circled the girl who had stumbled into the center of the room, "Walburga, you are the only one in this family strong enough to use those ancient spells."

"How do you know I even know spells that will do that?" Walburga said, her voice soft. She knew what he was asking her to do. He wanted her to trap Miranda. To keep her 'safe'.

Gellert smiled, "I know that some of the darker books can only be opened by someone of Black blood."

"Rather, using Black blood." Walburga added, years ago, she'd given herself a paper-cut examining one of the books whose pages were blank and then words had filled the page. Many of them were like that.

"Will you do it?" Gellert asked, "For Miranda? For your mother?"

Walburga laughed bitterly, "How can I say no to that?"

"You can't." His smile was triumphant.

"I won't." Walburga said softly, and made the deal with the Dark Lord. In the end, it was a good deal, but it was one of the hardest things she'd ever do. She made the room as her mother sat dying a slow and painful death in the next room. To hide the room, she asked Alphard, her kind, loving brother, to paint a portrait of her, and infused it with some of her energy by mixing her blood in the red paint. By having her blood mixed with the paint, when Walburga died, her soul would be inclined to haunt the portrait. That was her way of making sure she could watch over Miranda.

When the portrait was done, she stuck it to the new door she'd made to the room she and her brothers' had played in as children that was connected to her bedroom. The door in her room had been sealed, like it never existed, and the portrait with it's Permanent Sticking charm covered the door entirely. The spells were set that January, Miranda had just turned seventeen, and Walburga knew that she wouldn't see Miranda's eighteenth.

Gellert personally brought Miranda to the house one morning a few weeks later, whispering to Walburga that it was time, hugging Miranda closely for the last time.

Feeling like the villain she was, Walburga plastered on a smile and led Miranda up the stairs, "I want to show you something."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Not more books, Burga, you know I can't read half of them. I'm not a Black."

"Not books." Walburga said, fighting back her emotions, "A room." She tugged on the portrait that had, for now, been hidden as a family portrait. "Alphard, Cygnus and I used to play here as children."

Miranda moved amongst the old dolls and hoops, "Wow, all of this is so fascinating!"

Walburga watched her for a few minutes before Claudius pulled on her skirt, reminding her of what she had to do. The elf looked as terrible as she felt when she said softly, "I'm so sorry, Miranda." Tears started rolling down her face.

"Whatever for?" Miranda had said, turning to comfort her friend.

Walburga grabbed the edge of the portrait. "For this." She closed the heavy door with a solid thud, falling against the outside as the sobs overwhelmed her. She wanted to open the door again, but she couldn't, the door would only open when Gellert had set it to. She didn't even notice Claudius slip out of the hallway.

"Burga?" Miranda said, her voice seeking. "Burga? This isn't funny." Her voice rose in her mounting panic, "Walburga! Where are you?" Walburga knew that the one thing that scared Miranda was darkness, and she wished she had thought to put a lamp in the room. Perhaps that would have made it easier on both of them.

She sobbed harder as she listened to the younger girl shake the the handle of the door. "Walburga!" Miranda cried, making Walburga pinch her eyes shut.

"Let me out of here!"

"Please!"

"Papa! Claudius! Anyone!"

"Help me!"

Miranda screamed for what seemed like hours before the spells subdued her, drawing her into a peaceful sleep. In the next room, Irma Black closed her eyes for the last time. Walburga kept her vigil until her father came home, discovering his wife dead and his daughter in shock just outside the door.

* * *

I hope you liked this horribly belated update!

Please, if you read this, drop me a review!

-Jenn


End file.
